A Leg Up in the Race
"A Leg Up in the Race" is the twelveth episode of Battle for Dream Island. Plot In the beginning of the episode, Leafy saw Bubble reading a book called "How to Be Dumb". Leafy wants to get a closer look so she walks over right behind Bubble and pops her. Leafy then sits down reading the book. Next the intro starts to play. Firey talk about Coiny is worthless. Coiny said that he need to be priceless. Firey laugh. Cake at Stake Another Name is up for elimination for the 2nd time in a row, and only one of their members is safe, and that safe person isFirey with only 9 votes out of the 61 votes, which means Coiny and Tennis Ball leave the team with 22 and 30 votes respectively. It was up to the Squashy Grapes who should be on their team. Coiny wanted to stay with the speech very badly! Blocky said that Coiny's speech about wanting to stay was the worst speech he's ever heard. Tennis Ball gave the Squashy Grapes a point, and it was if Coiny stays on their team, he won't do them any good, and he'll just slap Firey all day long. Leafy said it was a good point, so they picked Tennis Ball, and Coiny was eliminated. News All the teams were broken up, and the contestants got a prize for making it to the Final 12, and it was BFDI DDSes (BFDI Dodecascreens), and it allowed them to play the most fun handheld games, and they are foldable, but they can play with those later because they have to get to the contest. Contest The contest is to climb a set of ladders. Everyone started to climb. TB and Rocky can't climb. Announcer laugh throw the water ballon. Make Eraser fell, Bubble popped and Firey cry with painful. Finally, 10 climbed. Rocky's super barf make him on the top without climbing The contestants reached the top in the following order: #Pen #Snowball #Blocky #Ice Cube #Leafy #Match #Pencil #Eraser #Firey #Bubble #Rocky #Tennis Ball Soon, the Speaker said "OK. So now that we're here, except for 'that clumsy Tennis Ball', let's see the results". Results Leafy is wondering why the contestants are standing on gray squares. Speaker said he will get to that later, also, he gave everyone 30 bonus points. Even though BFDI doesn't have points, it does now, and no more Win Tokens. Eraser asked "What happens to the 2 Win Tokens I already have?". Speaker said that each Win Token you have will be traded for 15 points each. Also the contestants get points on how well they did in the contest, which means Pen get 30 points, Snowball gets 20 points, Blocky gets 15 points, Ice Cube gets 12 points, Leafy gets 10 points, Match gets 8 points, Pencil gets 6 points, Eraser gets 4 points, Firey gets 3 points, Bubble gets 2 points, Rocky gets 1 point, and Tennis Ball does not receive any points. Then, any elimination votes a contestant received means -1 point for each vote, but Pencil did not have to worry because she never even received a vote, so that's -0 points for her. However, Bubble received 1 vote (-1), Ice Cube received 2 votes (-2), Leafy and Eraser both received 3 votes (-3), Match and Pen both received 4 votes (-4), Blocky received 10 votes (-10), Firey received 14 votes (-14), Rocky received 15 votes (-15), Snowball received 18 votes (-18), and Tennis Ball received 25 votes (-25). *'Bold name' means that the contestant got most points on current score. *''Italic name'' means that the contestant is in the bottom third, and is up for elimination. * Strikeout name means will be eliminated in the next episode. The Speaker said: "So the voting will always be between the bottom third, and the 4 contestants in the bottom third are Snowball, Bubble, Rocky, and Tennis Ball". Trivia thumb|300px|right *The game that is seen in the handheld is "Get to the Top Although There Is No Top!" (GTTTATINT), a game made by the creator of Battle for Dream Island, and it has a version where you can play as the BFDI characters. *This is the first episode to use Minecraft sounds. *There's a new stage in Battle For Dream Island. *No cake was used for Cake at Stake. *At the start of the episode, it reveals that Bubbles book is called "How to Be Dumb", and chapter 5 is 'Forget It All!' However, this book has been mentioned in episodes 9 and 23 as well. Pencil read it on episode 9, Bubble on episode 12 and Flower on episode 23 (Although in episode 23, the book name is changed to "How To Be So Very Dumb" instead of "How To Be Dumb".) *If Balloon popped, This says "Failure". *Blocky holds 2 different "Losers" Sign at Laughing Scenes. *The picture for the video has the Announcer and everybody in the merge except for "That clumsy Tennis Ball". *At 1:12, Snowball and Pencil are shown holding hands. *This is the last episode made in 2010. *The page in "How to Be Dumb" that Leafy is reading says "Although it's not really amnesia per se, forgetfulness can make any person dumber, simply because anything that someone ends up learning (which is detrimental to their dumbness journey) will be conveniently forgotten, easing the transition to dumbness. Now innovations like these can make even the most intelligent people very, very dumb. Now, that doesn't mean that saying "I forget" will make you dumb. That will never happen. It'll never ever, ever, ever, ever happen. What you have to do is, upon learning something new, think of something entirely different. For example, when you learn about Cary, think of someone good. When you learn about Michael, think of someone very, very bad." *This is the only episode after the elimination have the same amount of contestants as the episode number. *When Eraser and Firey reach the top, Pencil can be seen hugging pen. Goofs *Rocky is absent during the laughing scene. *Firey stop burning/flaming few times. *At 5:14, Snowball's score is better than Firey's. But on next 2 shots, Snowball is replaced by Eraser. *A piece of tall grass appeared when Bubble was reading, but it suddenly disappeared when Bubble was popped. *At 5:51, when Pen said: "Well, I'm still in first!", his mouth didn't move. *When the remaining contetants are shown, Snowball is floating. *When the point counted (Win Token), Eraser is floating. *When the Announcer said the the voting is between the bottom third, 4 contestants (not 3) were up for elimination. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Single Challenge Category:Post Merge Episode Category:Points Episode